Seeing the Sunflowers Again
by Phoenixthefirechicken
Summary: Russia meets a beautiful nation named China. He then makes it his personal goal to get China to "become one" with him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**I hope you enjoy this story. :)**

* * *

Russia sat in a room that was decorated with many paintings and porcelain art . Today he supposed to meet another nation named China, which meant either his first friend or another bully. Russia hated bullies, he knew that once he grew up he would rule the whole world so that their was no more fighting.

After waiting for what Russia thought was hours, a woman with beautiful long hair and a beautiful dress walked into the room, watching Russia the whole time as she made her way across the room to sit in a fancy chair across from him.

No one said anything, then the beautiful nation opened their mouth to speak and was interrupted by Russia saying something surprising.

"You'll become one with me, da?" He asked holding complete eye contact. This was the first time he'd asked another nation that question, he knew he'd blown his first chance to become friends with such a powerful, beautiful nation like this one. But he still waited for an answer.

The other nation laughed, "Why would I do that? You're not even strong or big enough for me to have any use of you aru! I'm defiantly not 'becoming one' with you."

Russia should've felt hurt by this nation's comments, but instead, he felt more determined than ever. He was weak, he knew that. But he was working hard everyday, if this nation didn't want to become one with him because he was weak, then he'd get stronger. He'd become the biggest, strongest nation ever. Then the other nation would _beg_ to become one with Russia.

"Well then I'll become stronger. Then you'll join me, da?" Russia said determinedly.

The other nation suddenly looked more serious than before, "That could take many years, will you even survive that long?"

"Of course, then everyone will become one with Russia, you will be the first though." Russia smiled at the other nation, causing the other to shiver. This kid could be really creepy, scary even. But he was a little cute, in a pitiful kind of way.

Russia got up suddenly and ran away from the other, he would begin getting stronger now. The sooner he was the best, the sooner he would get friends, and the sooner the beautiful nation would respect him.

He ran out of the palace, there was a garden that he had passed on his way in. It looked like someone was working in it now, pulling weeds at the base of a sunflower.

Yes, he'd see those sunflowers again, he was sure of it.

×•×•×•×

Ukraine was knitting something when Russia came home.

"How did it go? Make any friends?" Ukraine asked, knowing that her brother never made friends, she was asking more out of politeness.

"Da big sister! I met a beautiful woman today, they're going to become one with me when I grow up." Russia said excitedly, he looked happier then Ukraine's ever seen him.

"Oh, what? Really?" Ukraine asked. Obviously her brother was hallucinating. She loved and wished the best for him, but he didn't get friends. That's just how things worked. "What was her name?"

At this question Russia grew even more excited, " China! She lives in the East in a palace surrounded by sunflowers!"

"That's okay! But, are you sure this person was... Real?" Ukraine asked cautiously, trying to avoid hurting Russia's feelings.

Unfortunately, Russia's did look hurt after that comment.

"Da sister! Really... You dont believe me?" Russia asked.

"Oh! Well.." Ukraine walked over to Russia and adjusted his scarf, which had gotten a little loose. "At your age it's perfectly fine to have an imaginary friend."

"But they're not imaginary! I remember the her palace and her garden and her and her dress and-"

Belarus must've been listening to them because she darted out from a hallway and hugged Russia with no intention of letting go.

"Big brother has an active imagination and is tired from long trip. He has been hallucinating. Rest, da?" Belarus said. She was so terrifying, Russia didn't think to artgue and headed to his room if only to escape his younger sister. That didn't mean he gave up on his goal. He was going to become one with China, and everyone else was gonna have to deal with it and accept their fate.

* * *

**Remember to _like, favorite,_ and _review _if you enjoyed!**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**So, this is how the story's going to be. It's gonna skip from one scene to the next I come up with.**

* * *

Russia was now older and stronger. It had been many years and he was physically the age of a teenager. He had recently met some people, or nations, called Latvia and Estonia. Them, along with Lithuania who he had met earlier, were the only people Russia called his friends, though he knew they were scared of him. He had also decided to tell them about China, who none of them had met yet.

Right now they were all siting down and having a picnic... In the snow.

Russia decided now would be the time to tell them about China so when they met her they would know she's taken.

"Hey. Guess what?" Russia asked.

The Baltics were expecting some bad news, or Russia to tell them he was going to kill them. Instead he smiled.

"Story time! I once met a beautiful nation named China," He started happily. "If you touch her, I will kill you."

Well, the latter of their thoughts was true.

The Baltic trio started trembling. Why did Mr. Russia have to be so scary?

"Oh, that's nice..." Lithuania said.

"I haven't heard of any nation named China before." Estonia pointed out.

Russia was about to say something when Latvia spoke up.

"Are they even real? I mean since you said story-"

Estonia and Lithuania began frantically shushing their friend, but it was too late because Russia had already been pissed off.

Russia's hands rapped around Latvia's throat, " DA! OF COURSE CHINA IS REAL. SHE'S MINE AND SHE'S REAL."

At this moment, Belarus gave up her hiding place to go to her brother. By now he was way to old to have a imaginary friend, and she new that one day Russia would marry her. So why not stop him from believing he would be with that "China" woman.

"BIIIG BROOOTHERRRR!" Belarus screamed as she ran towards him.

With how fast he got he got up and ranaway he should have easily out run Belarus. Should have.

He was soon tackled to the ground.

"Big brother is just playing, da? There is no China. Only me. Right? DA?!" She asked.

"But... I love China! She is real!"

" You are a liar! No one has ever had that name! You were hallucinating. Marry me big brother. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me..."

Russia finally escaped and ran.

Maybe China wasn't real? He only saw her once, so maybe he was hallucinating. And he didn't know where she lived anymore anyways. So... Should he just give up? Maybe. He did remember it was somewhere warm, so that's where he would check. Of course. It would be silly of him to give up on such a perfect nation. He'd go to the south as soon as possible.

* * *

**Remember to _like, favorite,_ and _review _if you enjoyed!**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
